Irregular of Time Dimension
by SorairoYume
Summary: This is about two siblings who volunteered to test with the experiment that Aoba and Hina made to go back to the future. As they did, they will face the events of the future world.
1. Back to the Future

_**I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except for my OCs. This is my first time writing a fanfiction story so feedback would be appreciated. I love Buddy Complex and I'm satisfied with the ending of the OVA. But I want to try making a sequel after the OVA since I thought of some ideas for it so here you go. Enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Update: Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I started this story 3 years ago. I'll be making some changes and will release new chapters once a in while. Don't worry, I haven't abandon this story. I was busy these last few years and didn't get to work on it. Hopefully I will continue to write this story as much as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

 **Chapter 1: Back to the Future**

Sara: "Satsuma, hurry up! We don't want to be late."

Satsuma: "Yes!"

Year 2018.

Housaki Sara and Housaki Satsuma are siblings. Sara is the older sister and Satsuma is the younger brother. They are going to college to visit their friends, Watase Aoba and Yumihara Hina. They are running to find them and when they did, they were in the research lab.

Hina: "Good morning, Sara, Satsuma. You're early today."

Sara and Satsuma thought they were late. They panted and Sara checked the time on the clock. They were 5 minutes early.

Sara: "I just don't want to missed it. So we came a little early."

Satsuma: "Nee-san, I told you, didn't I? We would wake up early and go but you just had to shop around the corner…"

Sara: "I know, but we still came early, right?"

Aoba: "Looks like you two are really having a good time."

Sara & Satsuma: "No, we're not!"

Aoba chuckled hesitatingly.

Hina: "Anyway, are you two ready?"

Sara and Satsuma: "Yes!"

In the past weeks, Aoba told Sara all about how he went to the future and everything that happened in the future. He also told her about Hina. She was the first one to travel in the future. At first Sara didn't believe him but as he kept telling his story to her, she realized that he was telling the truth. So she decided that she wanted to go to the future.

Aoba: "Okay, are you two ready to go?"

Sara and Satsuma lay down on the cockpits where Hina and Aoba had used to go to the future.

Sara: "Please wait. What if we can't go back to the present?"

Hina: "Don't worry. we are working on a device that will send you back to the present but it will take a while to finish."

Aoba: "Once we finish, we'll come to the future and we can all go back to the present."

Satsuma: "Really? So we just have to wait in the future for you two to come?"

Hina: "That's correct."

Sara: "You promise you'll come, right?"

Aoba: "We promise, so don't worry."

Sara took a deep breath and she's prepared to go.

Sara: "Okay, we're ready."

Satsuma: "You sure about this, Nee-san?"

Sara: "I decided to go so I am going."

Satsuma: "I see."

They both layed down and Aoba and Hina are starting up the machine. It succeeded.

* * *

Year 2088.

Sara opened her eyes and realized they were on the ground.

Sara: "Where are we?"

Satsuma woke up.

Sara: "Satsuma, are you okay?"

Satsuma: "Yeah. By the way, what happened here?"

They saw that half of the city is gone. Then they heard someone is coming towards them.

Sara: "?!"

It was a guy, wearing a alliance uniform.

?: "Are you okay? You seem to be lost."

Sara: "Y-Yeah. We don't know where we are. We couldn't remember anything from before."

?: "You two have… amnesia?"

Sara: "We only remember our names but that's it."

?: "I see. Why don't you come with me? I can help you two. By the way, what are your names?"

Sara: "I'm Housaki Sara. This here is my young brother, Housaki Satsuma."

Satsuma: "Hi."

Clay: "It's nice to meet you two, my name is Clay Remming."

Sara: "It's nice to meet you too."

Clay: "Well then, follow me. We will go to my ship, Solitude."

Sara: "Y-Yes! Let's go, Satsuma."

Satsuma: "Yeah."

* * *

When they got there, Sara and Satsuma are surprised. They never saw a real ship before.

Satsuma: "Wow!"

Clay: "This is my ship, Solitude."

Sara: "Um, are you the captain of this ship?"

Clay: "Yes. How did you know?"

Sara: "Well… when you said 'my ship', I thought that you are the captain so…"

Clay: "I see. That's correct. I'm the captain of Solitude. A Free Pact Alliance ship."

Satsuma: "Free Pact Alliance?"

Clay: "I guess you're not aware of this. Currently we're in the Free Pact Alliance area. The other area is the Zogilia Republic. I'll explain more about this when we get in my ship."

Sara: "OK."

So Sara and Satsuma followed Clay into the ship. As they were in there, they went to the main control room. There are soldiers and bridge crew members in there.

Clay: "I'm back, everyone. We have two visitors here today."

Everyone looked at Sara and Satsuma. They felt nervous.

Soldier A: "Captain, why do you bring those two here?"

Clay: "That's because they can't remember where they are before so I want to keep these two in company. Everyone, this girl here is Housaki Sara and the boy is Housaki Satsuma. They're siblings. Be nice to them."

Sara: "I-It's nice to meet you."

Satsuma: "Hi everyone. I'm looking forward to it."

Soldier B: "Captain, is this alright? They're just citizens. You can't let them pilot…"

Clay: "Actually, I want to test them. Piloting the valiancer."

Everyone was shocked, including Sara and Satsuma. Clay looked at Sara and Satsuma.

Clay: "Don't worry, I won't force you to pilot the valiancer. I just want to check your emphater to see if you're capable of piloting. I'll explain everything."

Bridge crew member 1: "Captain! That would be wrong! Even though we just finish the war against Zogilia, doesn't mean you can get more pilots! If you are going to explain to them, they wouldn't understand!"

Clay: "Even so, I'm still going to do it. They may be citizens but I can't just leave them there when they don't remember what happened before."

Sara: "Um.."

Clay looked at her.

Sara: "If we were bothering everyone so much then it's ok. You can leave us."

Clay: "No, I can't leave you now. Don't worry about them, I'll make sure you two get along with others. Beside, you have nowhere to go, right?"

Sara: "But…"

Clay: "Like I said, don't worry. Let's talk somewhere privately."

Sara: "O-OK."

They went to the conference room. Clay explained everything.

Clay: "We recently finish the war against Zogilia. The Cygnus's pilot members were the one who defeat the cannon in space that were to destroy the world. That was all planned by this leader of Zogilia army. We don't who it is because we were ordered to stay on Earth to protect the citizens. All I know is that they defeated the leader and the cannon by Cygnus's pilot members. We get to see the action in space by video camera. We saw a singularity appear and two Cygnus's pilot members in their valiancers disappear along with the singularity."

 _Sara: "That must be Aoba and Hina."_

Clay: "Ever since then, Free Pact Alliance and Zogilia Republic have made a truce and we were in peace. But we don't know if there is going to be another battle someday. So, for now, everything's in peace."

Satsuma: "First question, what year is this?"

Clay: "The year now is 2088. Why you asked?"

Satsuma: "I just thought that if I know what year it is now, I might remember something."

Clay: "Did you remember something?"

Satsuma: "No… not yet."

 _Satsuma: "I-I can't believe this! We travel 70 years to the future?! Wow!."_

Sara: "Anyway, what are valiancers? What is emphater?"

Clay: "Technically, it's called coupling valiancer. Valiancer is a mechanic robot that you can pilot when engage in combat against the enemies. To conduct coupling process, you need a buddy to do this using the coupling system that is installed in the valiancer. Using the coupling system, it will give you and your buddy increased capabilities for a limited time. Once it's done, it will take time to recharge and you're back to normal. To pilot the valiancer, you need good brainwaves to couple with the buddy, that is called your emphater. I want to asked you two to become couplers but I want to check your emphater to see if you're capable. If you don't want to, then that's ok. I won't force you to do it."

Sara: "Hmm… so if our emphater is capable of piloting the valiancers, we can pilot them in combat?"

Clay: "That's correct."

Sara: "Alright, I'll do it."

Satsuma: "Nee-san, this is all too sudden. You're ok with this?"

Sara: "I don't have a choice. We have nowhere to go so we should take this opportunity."

Satsuma: "But didn't you hear? When piloting the valiancer, you have to engage in combat."

Sara: "I know that. That's why I want to be a coupler. What about you?"

Satsuma: "Well… if you say so, I'll do it too."

Clay: "I see. Then first, we'll go check your emphater."

They went to the lab to scan them to check their emphater. A scientist check their brainwaves. He was so surprised.

Clay: "Well, Doctor Lamigard?"

Lamigard: "They both have excellent emphater. It's so great that I never seen before."

Clay: "Seriously? Let me see.."

Clay looked at the result and he was very shocked.

Satsuma: "So, did we pass?"

Lamigard: "Yes, you can pilot the valiancers and become couplers."

Satsuma: "T-That's amazing! Hey, Nee-san, we can pilot the valiancers."

Sara: "Yeah. It seems that way."

Lamigard: "It looks like you have two new couplers for your team."

Clay: "I guess so."

Clay looked at Sara.

Clay: "She looks familiar. Where did I seen her before?"

 _ **How was this story so far? Remember feedback would be appreciated. Look out for upcoming chapters!**_


	2. Two New Couplers

**_I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome._**

 **Chapter 2: Two New Couplers**

Clay: "As of today, Housaki Sara and Housaki Satsuma will be our new soldiers for our team."

Everyone is shocked. They were chattering to each other.

Bridge crew member 1: "Captain! Are you serious?! Are they capable of piloting the valiancers? Did you force them?"

Clay: "These two have greater emphater than all of us. They decided to join us. A couple more pilots wouldn't hurt, right?"

Bridge crew member 1: "But…"

Clay: "Cherry, they have nowhere to go. Do you think I would leave these two alone?"

Cherry: "..."

Clay: "Then it's settled. Everyone, please make them feel welcome."

Everyone: "Yes…"

Everyone in the main control room doesn't sound excited. Sara and Satsuma feels a little nervous.

Clay: "Then, you two, first you need to have training. We have recently got two new valiancers and I think you two would be suited for it. You will use them as your own valiancers. Zack, show them where the valiancers are."

Zack: "Yes! This way please."

Zack is soldier A. He showed them where the valiancers are. Sara and Satsuma were really surprised.

Satsuma: "Wow! So that's the valiancers?"

Zack: "Yes. Over there is your two new valiancers."

He pointed where their valiancers are.

Zack: "The green lined one is called Graviton and the purple lined one is called Kaons. You two will choose either one of them."

Satsuma: "Then I will choose Graviton and Nee-san will have Kaons, agree?"

Sara: "OK, I'm fine with that."

Zack: "The captain told me that I will be your instructor for your training so you must be prepare."

Sara: "I understand, umm…"

Zack: "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zack Berhield. I'm a coupler. I usually conduct coupling with my partner, Flynn Treiser, the one you met at the main control room."

He was referring to soldier B.

Zack: "Please forgive everyone at the main control room. We don't usually have citizens at our ship. The captain always think what is best for us. But I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm proud to have the captain doing this but it just some people who doesn't agree with him. Like Cherry Flariet, the bridge crew member who complains to the captain."

Sara: "I see, so that's why everyone wasn't happy about us being here. I feel like we're just bothering them."

Zack: "Don't think of it that way. Not everyone is like that, so don't worry. We just have to get used to it."

Sara: "I guess so."

Satsuma: "Anyway, we should get training."

Zack: "That's right, first we'll get into our valiancers."

They went into their valiancers. Zack helped them follow through the steps on how to make their valiancers work. Once they follow his instructions, they are ready to take off.

Zack: "Well then, are you two ready?"

Sara: "Yes!"

Satsuma: "I'm ready!"

Zack: "Well then, let's go!"

They all take off from the ship and their valiancers fly into the sky.

Satsuma: "Woah! We're flying!"

They were impressed since it's their first time.

Zack: "First I want to see you two to conduct coupling. Sara, you will say 'connect with Satsuma' and Satsuma, you will say 'acception'. That way you can do the coupling system and increase your capabilities."

Sara: "Understood. Satsuma, are you ready?"

Satsuma: "Yes, just say it when you're ready."

Sara: "Connect with Satsuma!"

Satsuma: "Acception."

Then their valiancers are starting to transform. They were surprised.

Satsuma: "Wow! So this is what it looks like."

Zack: "Now that you two have conduct coupling, try to fly around in the sky and stay close to each other. Being too far away will make you disrupt your conduct coupling."

Sara and Satsuma: "Yes!"

As they did, they were doing a magnificent flying combinations. Zack was really surprised.

Zack: "That's amazing. Their first time doing the coupling and piloting the valiancers. No one was able to do that perfect for the first time."

The main control room shows the monitor of them doing training. They were all surprised.

Clay: "So this is what it looks like. They both have a high emphater and the coupling was a success. It's like…"

Flynn: "U-Unbelieveable. To do that for their first time…"

Cherry: "N-No way. How are they're able to do that perfectly?"

Clay: "Those two… they're special."

Clay smiled.

* * *

Zack: "Well then, that's the end of training. In fact, I think you're ready to engage in battle. What I seen is that you two have the perfect coupling and you learned it by yourselves. Well done."

Sara: "T-Thank you. I think I just got carried away."

Satsuma: "Right, that was my first time piloting the valiancer and I'm so glad I get to do it."

Clay: "That's amazing you two."

Clay came towards them in the engineering room.

Clay: "That was a success. I think you will be able get along with our team in no time. I'm proud of you two. Everyone was surprised at how you two did the perfect coupling."

Sara: "I see."

Clay: "You two are special. I'm glad to have you two on our team."

Sara blushed and Satsuma smiled.

Flynn: "Hey!"

Everyone looked at Flynn, coming towards them.

Zack: "Flynn, did you see that? I think they did a good job."

Flynn: "Do you really think that they're good capable enough to fight in battle? Even if they did the perfect coupling for their first time, how would you know that they will continue like this?"

Clay: "They have proven themselves to continue. They have their abilities to do it."

Flynn: "But, I don't trust them. They are just amateurs."

Zack: "Flynn! They are not amateurs. You saw it, didn't you? They…"

Sara: "No, it's alright Zack. He's right."

Zack: "Sara?"

Sara: "Even though we did the perfect coupling, we still need learn more about how to use it properly. A little more training would be great. So Flynn, if you think we're amateurs, why don't you train us?"

Flynn: "Me?"

Sara: "Yes. You must be a professional, right? So you should train us and see if we're worthy enough. But if you don't trust us, then what's the point?"

Flynn: "..."

He thought about it for a moment.

Clay: "She's has a point Flynn. Why don't you train them and see it for yourself?"

He looked at them.

Flynn: "So you want me to train you two? Fine then, but you must be prepared."

Zack: "He can be a little strict, you know? So bear with him."

Sara: "That's fine. I can handle it."

Satsuma: "Well, I have no problem with this."

Clay: "OK. So for now, Flynn will train Sara and Satsuma. Flynn, don't be too strict on them."

Flynn: "That depends on what their attitude are."

Satsuma: "What do you mean by that?"

Flynn: "Anyway, don't be too relaxed on this."

Sara: "Understood."

Clay: "First let's get some rest. The training will continue tomorrow."

Everyone: "Yes!"

* * *

Sara was walking at the corridor and saw Cherry walking towards her. They both stopped and looked at each other.

Cherry: "You're Housaki Sara, right?"

Sara: "Y-Yes."

Cherry: "I'm sorry about before."

Cherry bowed her head.

Sara: "N-No, you don't have to apologise for it. It's alright. I understand what you meant from before."

Cherry: "But still, I said rude things about you two. So please forgive me."

She still bowed her head. Sara stayed silent for a second.

Sara: "Alright, I forgive you. So please, lift your head up."

She lifted her head up.

Cherry: "I see. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cherry Flariet. I'm the bridge crew member of this ship. I hope we can get along."

Sara: "I hope so too. Nice to meet you, Cherry."

Sara put out her right hand for them to shake.

Sara: "I'm looking forward to it."

Cherry grabbed her hand and shake their hands.

Cherry: "Me too."

They both smiled.

From there on, Flynn trained Sara and Satsuma to be able to do the coupling properly. He also told them what to do when in combat. Flynn was really surprised that they were able to continue to do it perfectly again and again. He admitted that he was wrong about them and apologize. They forgive him. And so their training has ended. They are now able to fight in real battle.

* * *

Two years later. Year 2090.

Everyone is in the main control room. There is a transmission coming in.

Bridge crew member 2: "Captain, a transmission is coming from Cygnus. What do you want to do?"

Clay: "Cygnus? Put it on display."

Bridge crew member 2: "Understood."

The display shows up with the Captain of the Cygnus.

Gengo: "This is Kuramitsu Gengo, captain of the Cygnus. It's been awhile, Clay."

Clay: "Captain Kuramitsu, it has been awhile since the war. How are you doing?"

Gengo: "I'm fine, thank you. By the way, I heard that you had two new couplers in your team. Is it them over there?"

Clay: "Yes, this is Housaki Sara and Housaki Satsuma. They joined my team two years ago."

Sara and Satsuma did the salute to Captain Kuramitsu.

Gengo: "I see. Then may I ask you one favor? I presume you may already know what am I going to say."

Clay: "..."

Sara: "?"


	3. Transfer

_**I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome.**_

 **Chapter 3: Transfer**

Gengo: "I see. Then may I ask you one favor? I presume you may already know what am I going to say."

Clay: "..."

Sara: "?"

Gengo: "Our team is currently under attack by a new unknown enemy. There are really strong. I can assure you, they're not with Free Pact Alliance or Zogilia. You may have already encountered this enemy. Here is the image of the enemy."

The image of the enemy is shown on display. They have already faced this enemy a year ago. An unknown group known as the Bloody Killers that has five valiancers.

Clay: "Yes, we had confronted this enemy a year back. Now they're back again."

Gengo: "Yes, the favor I want to ask is to bring those two new couplers in my team."

Sara and Satsuma: "!"

Everyone was stunned. Especially Sara and Satsuma.

Clay: "In other words, you want me to transfer these two to your team?"

Gengo: "That's correct. My team is lacking the skills we need and we might be short on couplers. We are not strong enough to defeat this enemy. So I'm asking your permissions to transfer those two in my team. I won't force you to. If you don't want to then I will have to find another way. But I'll have to think fast. If that's the case, we will have to fight this enemy with the power we had."

Clay looked at Sara and Satsuma.

Clay: "What do you want to do?"

Sara and Satsuma: "..."

They are both silent.

Gengo: "Oh? It looks like the enemy retreated."

Clay: "Really?"

Gengo: "Yeah, I don't know why but we're safe for now. However, I had the feeling that this enemy will be back again very soon."

Sara: "Then… I'll go."

Satsuma: "Nee-san?"

Clay: "Are you sure about this? You know what this means, do you?"

Sara: "Yes, I know. But still, if they are planning to come back to fight the Cygnus then I should help them."

Cherry: "But… do you know what you're saying? You're not going to come back here."

Sara smiled at her. Cherry was stunned.

Cherry: "Y-You really want to go?"

Sara nodded her head.

Zack: "You shouldn't force yourself. If you don't want to…"

Sara: "But I want to go. I decided in my mind."

Flynn: "..."

Satsuma: "If that's the case, I'll go too."

Sara: "Clay…"

They both looked at Clay to let him decide. He closed his eyes and think about it. Then he opened his eyes and looked at them. He nodded as he understands it.

Clay: "It's settled. These two will transfer to your team."

Gengo: "I see. Then I'm glad to have them on our team. I'll be waiting for them. We'll meet again."

Clay: "Yeah, we'll meet again."

Then the transmission was gone. Everyone are in silence.

* * *

Sara is walking through the corridor and saw Flynn leaning his back on the wall. He was waiting for Sara. He looked at her.

Flynn: "Are you really going to leave our team? You and Satsuma are one of our strongest couplers."

Sara: "I'm not really strong. You and Zack are the strongest here. So…"

Flynn: "I'm… not really strong."

Sara: "Then we're even. When me and Satsuma are not here, you two will protect the captain and everyone in the Solitude. So I'm leaving this to you. I promise that we will meet again one day. Take care of everybody, okay?"

Flynn looked at her, feeling sad. Sara patted his right shoulder.

Sara: "Don't give me that sad look, I don't want to go but I have to. There's a lot of things I want to find out in this world. Two years being here makes me happy and I'm glad to be here until now. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to pilot the valiancer properly. So thank you for everything."

Flynn: "Sara…"

Satsuma: "Nee-san, it's nearly time."

Sara: "Okay, let's go."

Sara grabbed Flynn's hand and they went to the engine room.

* * *

Sara and Satsuma are getting ready to go. Clay and everyone are saying their farewells to them.

Clay: "I'm glad to have you two here till the end. But now it's time to say goodbye. Please give my regards to Captain Kuramitsu and take care of yourselves."

Sara: "Yes, everyone please take care and…"

She looked at everyone.

Sara: "This is not a farewell, I'm sure we'll meet again so don't say that we'll never see each other again."

Satsuma: "She's right, we're still your allies. We'll be back to see you again."

Clay nodded. He agrees with them. So is everyone.

Cherry: "Sara, please be careful."

Zack: "Satsuma, you take care, okay? Don't forget about us."

Satsuma: "I won't forget you and everyone."

Flynn: "You two, remember what I taught you. Don't forget about the training we did."

Sara: "We won't."

Everyone smiled at them.

Clay: "Well then, it's time."

Sara: "Everyone, please take care."

Clay: "You too."

Sara and Satsuma salute to them then they go on their valiancers. They are preparing to take off.

Sara gets to looked at them for a moment. Their valiancers take off and went to find Cygnus.

* * *

After the transmission ended, Captain Kuramitsu sighed. He then saw a soldier coming in the main control room. It was Junyou Dio Weinberg.

Gengo: "Ah, Dio. There are two new couplers transferring to our team. I think you find them interesting. According to their stats, they are pretty strong. Don't you think you would get along with them?"

Dio: "I have no interest of getting along with them. As long as they can fight in battle, that would be all."

Gengo: "Haha, that's so like you. But still, you should still get along with them, like you did with Aoba-kun."

Dio: "Huh? Who said I get along with that idiot? I don't plan to get along with them."

Gengo: "It's been two years since Aoba-kun and Hina-kun disappeared in the singularity to go back to their timeline, right? Don't you miss them?"

Dio: "..."

Gengo: "As I thought, I'm sure these two new couplers will be fine in our team. Just try to be nice to them."

Dio: "Understood."

Dio walks out of the main control room and Captain Kuramitsu smiled when he went out. Dio walks through the corridor, thinking about Aoba and Hina.

* * *

Sara and Satsuma had finally made it to the Cygnus. They landed in the ship. Dio saw their valiancers coming in and the crew members of the Cygnus looked at their valiancers. Captain Kuramitsu and Lieutenant Commander, Lene Kleinbeck stands beside him as they are waiting for them to come out of their valiancers. As they come out, everyone was so excited to see them except for Dio. Sara and Satsuma looked at everyone smiling at them. Sara saw Dio behind them. They made eye contact to each other.

Gengo: "Welcome to the Cygnus. Everyone, this is our new two couplers, Housaki Sara and Housaki Satsuma. They are siblings. Starting from now, they will be part of our team. Everyone, please get along with them."

Everyone: "Yes!"

Satsuma: "Looks like everyone was very excited for us to be here. Not like last time when we were in the Solitude, right?"

Sara: "Yeah, it's very different from last time."

Sara scratched a little on her cheek with her finger. Satsuma put his hand on his back head and smiled. Dio simply gaze at them while everyone was welcoming them. Sara looked at him quickly and Dio just look away and went through a door. Sara wonders who he is.


	4. New Team

_****I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome.****_

 **Chapter 4: New Team**

Everyone is in the main control room. Captain Kuramitsu explained about their current situation. He asked Sara to explain about the new enemy.

Gengo: "Well then, Sara-kun. You've encountered this new enemy, right? Can you explain who they are?"

Sara: "Yes."

It show a display of the new enemy they've encountered. Sara explained about them.

Sara: "This new enemy called themselves as the 'Bloody Killers'. They are a group of five valiancers who wants to control the world and change the society as we know it. A year ago, me and Satsuma had encountered them when they were about to shoot a civilian ship. We somehow managed to protect the ship and fight against the enemy. As far as I know, they had the most advanced weapons than the Alliance and the Zogilia weapons. After some research, their leader was the one who created that group. I encountered their leader and he's the strongest out of the group. There were used to be six of them but one was destroyed by Captain Remming. I assume that after a year, they came back for revenge. What's worse is that they can do the coupling system."

Dio: "Coupling system?"

Sara: "Yes, they were able to use the coupling system as if someone helped them to do it. I was surprised as well. That's why we had a hard time defeating them."

Fromm: "But why are they attacking us? We didn't do anything to them."

Sara: "As I said before, they want to control the world and change the society as we know it. From what I know, my theory is that they want to destroy the military forces first, either the Alliance or Zogilia. That's probably why they attacked you, to avoid interference with them going to their goal."

Gengo: "So they're a anti-group who wants to change the society and the world. Now I see."

Lene: "They're really a troublesome group."

Lee: "Man, those guys are really a pain."

Jarl: "Well, they are strong."

Mayuka: "So how are we going to fight them?"

Anessa: "Don't worry, Mayuka-chan. We can manage it somehow. We have the strongest pilots here after all."

Satsuma: "Hey, Nee-san, you said that this Bloody Killers group had the most advanced weapons, right? Do you have the analysis of it?"

Sara: "Come to think of it, Clay- I mean Captain Remming had given me the information of it."

She take out the unique flash drive from her pocket.

Sara: "This is from Captain Remming. He gave it to me before we left. He told me that the information about this group including the analysis of their advanced weapons is in here."

She gave it to Captain Kuramitsu.

Gengo: "Thank you, I'll look into it later. As always, Clay is good at analysing important information. Sara-kun, thank you for explaining the information. I'm glad to have you two here."

Sara: "I-It's nothing. I was just doing as order from Captain Remming."

Gengo: "Alright, everyone dismissed."

Dio: "..."

Dio was silently standing there, thinking about the Bloody Killers.

Fromm: "Hey, Satsuma. Let's hang out somewhere. I want to know everything."

Satsuma: "Y-Yeah, okay."

Anessa: "Hey, Sara-chan, I want to know about your story at the Solitude."

Mayuka: "Me too."

Sara: "Okay then."

Dio: "Hmph."

Fromm: "Hey, what's wrong, Dio? Why don't you hang out with us? Let's chat together…"

 _Sara: "Dio?"_

Dio: "I don't have time for that. I don't plan to get along with them."

Sara and Satsuma are a little shocked. Then Satsuma felt really angry.

Satsuma: "Then, why? We didn't do anything to you."

Dio: "What?"

Satsuma: "From that attitude, I don't plan to get along with you either. But if we don't work together, how do you suppose to defeat the enemy? I don't think you are crazy enough to defeat them on your own."

Dio: "You…"

Satsuma: "You should rethink what you said. You really thought that we would not get along with each other? From now on?"

Dio: "..."

Dio then walks out of the main control room.

Satsuma: "Man, what's his problem?"

Fromm: "He's always like this so don't let it get to you. You really made him mad just now."

Sara: "He's…"

Mayuka: "Junyou Dio Weinberg, he's a coupler too."

Sara: "Come to think of it, may I have a question to ask?"

Mayuka: "What is it?"

Sara: "Two years ago, all of you went to space to battle against Zogilia, right? I have heard that two of the pilots and their valiancers from your team had disappeared in the singularity."

Everyone is silent. They looked down. Sara hesitated.

Sara: "Um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a depressed atmosphere."

Gengo: "No, don't worry about it. So, what about them?"

Sara: "If it's not too much trouble, I would like to know about them."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Sara: "Aoba used to tell me about the Cygnus crew members and the pilots, including Dio. When he explained all about them, I can tell that he and the Cygnus get along very well. Then he explained about Dio, his coupling partner."_

 _Sara: "What do you think of this Dio person?"_

 _Aoba: "Let's see, he's not that easy to get along with. He's always said he doesn't like big-headed people like me. But he sometimes kind and usually said it's his duty. He's really a tsundere and a siscon."_

 _Sara: "Siscon?"_

 _Aoba: "Yeah, he has a young sister. Her name is Fiona. I met her a few times and she's really nice than Dio. She couldn't move her legs because she and their mother was involved in the attack and their mother passed away while Fiona got injured on her legs. So she uses her wheelchair. Dio and Fiona really gets along very well and Dio always cared for her so that's why I called Dio a siscon."_

 _Sara: "Aoba, that's not really nice."_

 _Aoba: "That's because he keeps saying 'idiot' to me."_

 _Sara: "I guess you two must have argue a lot."_

 _Aoba: "But, I really missed him. And the others in the future. I wonder if I would be able to see them again."_

 _Sara: "I'm sure you will be able to see them again. They must be thinking about you as well."_

 _Aoba: "I guess so. Hey Sara, if you were able to meet them, I think you will get along with them. But Dio is the only one I think that he's not the type of person who wants to. So if you were able to meet him, try to bear with him and be nice to him."_

 _End of flashback._

* * *

Sara was walking through the corridor, thinking about what Aoba had said about Dio.

 _Sara: "Back then, Aoba explained how Dio is not the type of person who wants to get along. Now that I know about him, I want to try."_

Sara went to the Cygnus's right side outside through the door. A balcony where anyone gets to see the view outside. When she got there, she saw Dio standing there, looking at the sunset and the sea. Dio then look behind him and saw Sara looking at him. Both of them were silent. Then Sara try to talk to him.

Sara: "Dio, right? Back there before, I'm really sorry about my young brother. He's usually like this when he's angry so please forgive him. But he's right. I think that you… no, we should get along and work together. That way we can defeat this new enemy. But, by the looks of this, there's no way we can do this without working together. Please, why do you resist? Is there a reason behind this?"

Dio: "Reason? Well…"

Sara: "Was it because of two years ago?"

Dio was stunned when she said it.

Sara: "I know, two years ago, two couplers disappeared in the singularity. They are… Watase Aoba and Yumihara Hina."

Dio: "!"

Sara: "When Captain Kuramitsu explained, I understand why you don't want to get along with us. It's because you thought that we are going away the same as them. Is that right?"

Dio was really shocked and surprised. Then he calm down and sighed.

Dio: "Then let me ask you this. Do you believe in time traveling?"

Sara: "..."

Sara clenched her hands. She thought about it.

Sara: "Yes, I believe in time traveling."

Dio: "!"

Sara: "There is possibility that time travelling does exist. So one day, you might be able to see them again. That I'm sure of it."

Dio was really surprised of what Sara had said. They looked at each other while the wind breezed.

Dio: "You… aren't you an idiot? Why would you believe in this? It's impossible..."

Sara: "Even so, I still believe it. You never know what will happen. Aoba and Hina time traveled to the future, right? So they might be able to do it again."

Dio stayed silent for a moment.

Sara: "From now on, we are partners. That's what Captain Kuramitsu said. We have to follow orders, right?"

Dio: "..."

Dio walked passed her and said…

Dio: "If that's what the Captain said, I have no choice. I'll try to get along. But don't hold back."

Sara: "Yeah, I know. You don't hold back too."

Then he walked away. Sara is standing there, smiling.


	5. The Enemy's Tactics

_**I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome.**_

 **Chapter 5: The Enemy's Tactics**

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, the Bloody Killers are plotting their plans in their secret base on how to destroy the military forces. Their base is at the bottom of the ocean.

Kisetsu: "What are we going to do, Captain?"

Daniel: "We'll attack the Cygnus again. I heard that two pilots had transferred to the Cygnus. Apparently they thought we are stronger than them and wanted to get more pilots to defeat us."

Masato: "Hmph, no matter how many pilots they have, we would still defeat them. They're weaklings."

Jake: "Two pilots? Is it possible that they're couplers?"

Daniel: "There is a possibility that they are."

Goto: "Even if they're couplers, I'm going to destroy them, for Otonashi."

Daniel: "That's right, we'll do this for Otonashi. He was one of our teammates."

Goto: "Then why don't we go attack the Solitude? That captain was the one who killed Otonashi."

Daniel: "We'll avenge them later. Right now, we have other things to worry about. The Cygnus will be our top priority. Once we defeat them, we'll destroy the other military forces, including the Solitude. Goto, I know you want to avenge Otonashi but you have to be patient. Otonashi doesn't want you to die carelessly, right?"

Goto: "..."

Kisetsu: "Goto… we'll avenge Otonashi for sure."

Goto nodded.

Masato: "Well then, when do we go?"

Daniel: "At this specific time."

The display show the location and the time. The specific time is 3.00pm.

Daniel: "Everyone, be prepared before the time comes. Dismissed."

Everyone went to get prepared for battle. Goto looked at the photo of them, including Otonashi.

 _Goto: "Don't worry, Otonashi. I'll avenge you, no matter what."_

* * *

In Zogilia…

Alfried: "Hmm… it looks there will be another war. That new group…"

Lieutenant Colonel and the new leader of Zogilia, Alfried Gallant looked at the hand-held screen display, looking at the Bloody Killers group fighting in battle. Lasha came running towards him.

Lasha: "Colonel! Miss O'Keefe wants you right away."

Alfried: "Margaret? This must be important. I understand, I'll go now. I have a bad feeling about this."

Lasha: "Colonel?"

Alfried: "Lasha, go find Tarjim and be prepare. I sense there will be a battle coming through."

Lasha: "Understood!"

Lasha then ran to find Tarjim while Colonel Gallant went to the Zogilia's Administration Bureau to find her.

* * *

In Cygnus…

Sara is outside at the balcony, looking at the sea. She thinks about what Dio had said before.

 _Dio: "Then let me ask you this. Do you believe in time traveling?"_

 _Sara: "Yes, I believe in time traveling."_

A flashback came in her mind made her thought over and over again.

 _Sara: "Come to think of it, when I said that I believe in time traveling, what if he thinks I'm also a time traveler. I bet he thinks it's impossible. I don't think anyone would believe that me and Satsuma are from the past."_

Satsuma came in and saw Sara looking at the sea.

Satsuma: "So this is where you are, Nee-san."

Sara: "Satsuma..."

Satsuma: "Is there something in your mind?"

Sara: "Well… a lot of things happened."

They both looked at the view of the sea, being silent.

Sara: "It's been two years, right?"

Satsuma: "Yeah. It felt like we been here for a very long time. Do you think those two will come?"

Sara: "I'm sure they will. We just have to be patient. They wouldn't abandon us. Though I gotten used to being here, as if we belong here."

Satsuma: "I never thought that being here would make me feel that way too. Well, we get to feel what it's like in the future."

Sara smiled then she gave a serious look.

Sara: "But there are things to worry about, like the Bloody Killers. I have a bad feeling that there's going to be another war against them."

Satsuma: "You're right, the Bloody Killers are trying to destroy the military forces and control the world. We got involved because you decided to."

Sara: "That's because I wanted to help. I can't just stay back and watch. Beside, if the Bloody Killers are going to control the world, the future would be a disaster. We can't let them do that. I never regret joining the battle. Also..."

Satsuma: "What?"

Sara: "If I didn't get involved in this, I wouldn't get to meet the people that Aoba and Hina met."

Satsuma: "So that day when you want to transfer to the Cygnus…"

Sara: "Yes, the Cygnus was the one where Aoba and Hina met them. I wanted to meet them, of course that's not the only reason. They were having troubles fighting against the Bloody Killers. So I take this chance."

Satsuma: "Aoba told you a lot about the future, didn't he?"

Sara: "Yeah. I asked him to tell me about it."

Satsuma: "You really are the sneaky one but you're also smart."

Sara: "I'll take that as a compliment."

Satsuma: "Well then, we should get prepared. That Bloody Killers will appear anytime soon."

Sara: "Then let's get back inside. I think the Bloody Killers will attack the Cygnus any moment now."

Sara and Satsuma went back inside the Cygnus.

* * *

The Bloody Killers is going straight for the Cygnus. Daniel lead his group underwater in the sea. Mayuka detected them as the display shown five points moving.

Mayuka: "Ah! Five valiancers are coming straight towards the Cygnus!"

Gengo: "So they've come back. Warn the others."

The alarm was turn on and the announcement was made through the speakers by Mayuka.

Mayuka: "Everyone, five valiancers are commencing their attack on the Cygnus. Pilots, please go to the engine room to engage in battle. I repeat…"

The pilots heard the announcement and ran to the engine room to get to their valiancers and ready to engage in battle.

Jake: "It looks like they noticed us."

Daniel: "Yeah, let's go!"

The Bloody Killers get out of the sea and flown into the sky. As the Cygnus's valiancers came out to battlefield, they saw them.

Kisetsu: "C-Captain! Look!"

Daniel looked at the two new valiancers and they are the same valiancers they faced when they battle against the Solitude.

Daniel: "So it's those two again. This is interesting."

Sara: "So we meet again, Bloody Killers."

Satsuma: "Let's beat them to pieces!"

They battle each other with their valiancers. Dio saw them fighting and he was surprised.

Dio: "Those two… they're really strong. The capability of their valiancers… it's like the same… as those two."

Fromm: "Hey Dio. Don't be spaced out. The enemy is coming."

Masato's valiancer, Tracer is going to attack Dio's valiancer, Bradyon.

Masato: "You're mine!"

Dio: "Tsk!"

Luckily Dio blocked Masato's attacks and they battled each other. Satsuma and Fromm are facing against Kisetsu and Goto, Lee and Jarl are facing against Jake and Sara is facing Daniel. Daniel's valiancer, Crimson battled Sara's valiancer, Kaons.

Daniel: "I never thought that facing you again would be a coincidence. But let me show you our true power."

Daniel fly away from Sara and…

Daniel: "Jake! Let's do it!"

Jake: "Understood!"

Jake fly away from Lee and Jarl to Daniel.

Lee: "What?"

Jarl: "What are they planning to do?"

Sara realized that they are going to conduct coupling. So Sara fly to Dio and said…

Sara: "Dio! Let's do coupling! Those two are going to do the coupling."

Dio looked at them and they are going to do it.

Dio: "All right! Say it when you're ready!"

Sara closed her eyes and take a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and said…

Sara: "Connect with Dio!"

Dio: "Acception."

Their valiancers transformed and the coupling was a success.

Jake: "Connect with Daniel!"

Daniel: "Acception!"

Daniel and Jake also did the coupling and it was also a success. They battled each other using the coupling system. Even when they use it, they were on the same level. They continue as the time limit of the coupling is running out.

Jake: "Damn! What do we do, Captain? If we continue to do this, the time limit..."

Daniel: "I know. But we were so close. I never expected those two to be so strong."

Jake: "Captain, let's retreat. There's no point going further. We need a new plan. This is not our loss. We can strike back again another time. Please understand, Captain."

Daniel: "..."

He thought about it and he agreed.

Daniel: "Alright, everyone! Let's retreat!"

Masato: "Man, it was starting to get fun…"

Kisetsu: "Understood. Goto, let's go."

Goto: "Tsk!"

The Bloody Killer retreated as they flew away with their valiancers.

Lene: "T-They retreated?"

Gengo: "It seems that way."

Mayuka sighed and felt relieved. The valiancers pilots are relieved.

Dio: "De-coupling."

Dio deactivated the coupling system as there is no point when the Bloody Killer retreated. Sara sighed.

Sara: "Well, they'll come back again."

Satsuma: "Let's return to the Cygnus."

Every pilots returned to the ship. As they landed and get out of their valiancers, Fromm approach Sara.

Fromm: "That's amazing! Your coupling with Dio are really amazing! I haven't seen this since…"

Dio: "Fromm, refrain from what you are going to say."

Fromm: "Why? Does it bother you?"

Dio: "..."

He gave a serious look to Fromm.

Fromm: "Okay, I get it. But still, you two are going to be the best coupling buddies."

Sara: "Really?"

Fromm: "Yes, I guess that's why the Captain chose you to be Dio's partner. I'm a coupler too but…"

Satsuma: "But the Captain chose me as your partner, what's wrong with that?"

Fromm: "I know. Having a girl as Dio's partner makes me jealous."

Dio: "Don't get the wrong idea. The Captain ordered us to be partners. I have to follow my duty, that's it."

Fromm: "That's so like you."

Sara: "..."

Lee: "Well, since those Bloody Killers or whatever they are coming back soon, we should be prepare for that."

Jarl: "Those guys are really a pain."

Sara: "You're right. They may have retreated but they're going to have a new plan so they can strike back again."

Satsuma: "So we will expect them to show themselves again."

Mayuka: "Everyone, good work."

Mayuka came towards them. She seem to be a little worried. Satsuma noticed.

Satsuma: "Mayuka, is there something wrong?"

Mayuka: "There is. A information from the reporters said that the Weinberg Ship are being under attacked by an unknown enemy group."

Dio: "What?!"

Sara: "Weinberg? Isn't that Dio's…"

Mayuka nodded. Dio is shocked.


	6. Protecting at your Own Will

_**I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome.**_

 **Chapter 6: Protecting at your Own Will**

The Cygnus are flying where the Weinberg ship are being under attacked. When they found them, the pilots are ready to go onto the battlefield. As they did, Dio goes straight to the ship and deflects the enemy's attack to protect the ship. A girl on a wheelchair named Fiona saw Dio's valiancer and she knew it was him.

Fiona: "Dio…"

Sara helped Dio to protect the ship. The enemy are continuing to attack, leaving Sara to have no choice but to do the coupling with Dio.

Sara: "There's too many of them! Dio, let's do the coupling."

Dio: "I agree! Say it now!"

Sara: "Connect with Dio!"

Dio: "Acception."

They successfully did the coupling and are able to defeat the enemy. The enemy's leader tell his group to retreat. As they did, one valiancer from the enemy's group wants to shoot the Weinberg ship.

Enemy Pilot: "Take this!"

He shoot with his valiancer's gun that's going straight for the ship. Sara noticed it and blocked the missile. She shoot the enemy valiancer's gun and it got destroyed.

Enemy's leader: "What are you doing? Retreat!"

Enemy Pilot: "Y-Yes!"

They both retreated as they fly away. Sara was really surprised as she puffed out and then sighed.

The valiancers returned to their ship and the Weinberg ship is safe. The Cygnus and the Weinberg ship landed on the ground. As both ships have landed, Dio went out and ran to see his family ship. Sara followed him. When the Weinberg ship opened the hatch, they saw Fiona and Dio's father, Junyou Sadamichi Weinberg. Dio and Sara stand outside of the ship for the hatch to be opened.

Sara: "Dio, is this…"

Dio: "Yeah, my father and my sister."

Fiona came towards them using her wheelchair.

Fiona: "Dio, it's been a while."

Dio: "Are you alright?"

Fiona: "Yes, thanks to you two. By the way…"

Fiona approached Sara.

Fiona: "Are you a new member of the Cygnus?"

Sara: "Yes."

Fiona: "I'm Junyou Fiona Weinberg, Dio's younger sister. Nice to meet you."

Fiona grabbed Sara's right hand and they shake their hands.

Sara: "I'm Housaki Sara. Nice to meet you too."

Fiona: "Back there, you protected us when that enemy shoot his missile towards us, right? I'm really grateful and you save our lives. Thank you very much."

Sara: "No, it was my duty."

Fiona gave a blank look and then started laughing. Sara was confused why she laughed.

Fiona: "Sara-san, you sounded like Dio."

Dio: "Huh?"

Sara: "Eh? No, it's not like that. It was really my duty and… I couldn't stand seeing one of the member's family being attacked. So I have no choice but to protect them."

Sara blushed when she said it. Fiona nodded as she understands what she said.

Fiona: "I see. Again, thank you very much. I hope we can be friends."

Fiona smiled at her and Sara still blushing.

Sara: "Y-Yes, of course."

Dio stared at those two then look back at his father just standing there, staring at him. They looked at each other, giving their angry look.

* * *

Back at the Cygnus, Captain Kuramitsu watch the video of battle of the Bloody Killers.

Gengo: "As Sara-kun said, they use coupling system. This could be a problem."

Elvira: "Yes, I never thought that this group would acquired this. If they were able to use it, then that must mean someone from their group is analysing the system. That person must be responsible of the coupling system for their group."

Gengo: "This will be hard for us to battle against them. Even if we have two new pilots, it won't make a difference. We have to try harder."

Elvira: "But how? We do have strong pilots in our team but will they be able to defeat them?"

Gengo: "That… depends on them. It's their own choice if they can defeat it or not. We have to let them decide."

Elvira: "That's true."

Gengo: "Well, our ship needs to upgrade so we'll be on standby for a while."

Elvira: "I see… Captain, what do you think those two?"

Gengo: "Those two? You mean Sara-kun and Satsuma-kun? Hmm… when I saw them in battle, they were pretty good. They are more experienced than I expected. This reminds me of…"

Elvira: "Aoba and Hina… I analysed their emphater and it's the same level as Aoba and Hina. Do you think those two are…"

Gengo: "Wait, let's not jump into conclusion. If they came from the past, let just wait for them to tell us. But if that were true, they wouldn't tell us straight away though, unlike what Aoba did. They thought we wouldn't believe them and they been here for two years. It's unlikely for them to tell us now but later on."

Elvira: "Then someday they will tell us when they are ready to. I'll continue to research the two of them. Is that alright with you?"

Gengo: "Yes, you may continue. Well then, I have a lot of paperwork to finish. Once your done with your research, report it to me at once."

Elvira: "Yes!"

Elvira Hills, a Special Services Agent for the Cygnus in administering and maintaining new tactical systems continue to research the unknown mystery of Sara and Satsuma while Captain Kuramitsu does his paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satsuma and Mayuka are in the car, waiting for Sara to come.

Satsuma: "Mayuka-chan, where's Nee-san?"

Mayuka: "Probably with Dio to meet his family. She should be back by now."

Satsuma: "His family… it's nice for him to see his family again."

Mayuka: "By the way, you and Sara-san are siblings, right? What about your parents?"

Satsuma stayed silent for a second.

Satsuma: "They passed away, when we were young."

Mayuka had her eyes wide open.

Mayuka: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Satsuma: "It's alright. I'm already used to it. Beside… Nee-san is the only family I have. I will have to try harder to protect her."

Mayuka: "..."

Mayuka looked at him. Then Sara came out running towards them.

Sara: "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Satsuma: "Took you long enough. Where have you been?"

Sara: "I was talking to Fiona and I realized I lost track of time."

Satsuma: "Fiona?"

Mayuka: "Dio's younger sister. She was in the Weinberg ship along with their father."

Satsuma: "I see, Nee-san, what are they like?"

Sara: "I'll explain when we go on the way. First we need to get the supplies for the Cygnus, right?"

Mayuka: "That's right, we should go now."

Sara get in the car and off they went. The car is in auto-pilot so they can tell the car what to do.

Satsuma: "That's cool! This car can go in auto-pilot?"

Mayuka: "You never been on it before? I thought you already have…"

Satsuma: "To be honest, I…"

Sara: "You don't get to ride in a auto-pilot car before because you forgotten about it, right Satsuma?"

Satsuma: "Ah, I guess so… I forget about the experience."

Satsuma laughed hesitantly. Mayuka is confused. The truth is that Sara did get to ride on it once and Satsuma never get to because he always inside the ship when they were back at the Solitude. They stopped at the nearby balcony. Mayuka checked on the list of supplies they need.

Mayuka: "Umm, there's the shop that there are some supplies we needed to get. I'll go check in the shop and you two stay here."

Satsuma: "Wait, I'll come with you. You can't carry all of it by yourself, let me help you."

Mayuka: "Satsuma… then okay. Sara-san, what about you?"

Sara: "I'll wait at the balcony over there, you said that there are some supplies at the shop, right? There's no point for me to come when I don't have anything to carry."

Satsuma: "You have a point, but are you sure you will be alright alone?"

Sara: "Don't worry, you two just get the supplies and I'll wait out here."

Mayuka: "Then, let's go Satsuma-kun."

Satsuma: "Yeah."

They both went to the shop to buy the supplies while Sara is waiting at the balcony, looking at the view of the ocean.

Sara: "It's beautiful."

Then Daniel appeared, looking for his friends.

Daniel: "Where did they go? Leaving me behind like that…"

He saw Sara looking at the ocean and decided to ask her where his friends are.

Daniel: "Um, excuse me."

Sara looked at him as he responded.

Daniel: "Have you seen a group of boys that came around here?"

Sara: "No, I haven't seen them."

Daniel: "I see, I wonder where they went?"

Sara: "Are you looking for your friends?"

Daniel: "Yes, I somehow lost them and they must be looking for me as well."

 _Sara: "He looks like a normal boy, I wonder if he's…"_

Sara: "Then, why don't you stay here for a while? I'm waiting for my young brother and my friend to buy the supplies. It's possible that your friends might come here."

Daniel: "Hmm… okay. By the way, my name is Daniel Crossheart."

Sara: "I'm Housaki Sara, it's nice to meet you, um…"

Daniel: "Daniel is fine, if I may call you Sara."

Sara: "Yes, it's nice to meet you Daniel."

They both looked at the view of the ocean.

Sara: "It's beautiful, the ocean."

Daniel: "Yeah, it's really beautiful. Do you like the ocean?"

Sara: "I like it. But the one I mostly like is the stars at night. Looking at the stars that sparkle at the sky makes me want to reach it. It makes me feel peaceful and sincere. I never went to space before but one day I would like to go."

Daniel: "I never went to space too, but I know what you mean. I would like to go there too."

Sara: "That's my dream. But I also wanted to protect the ones that I care about. My parents had passed away when me and my brother were young, so we live with our aunt. I always regret that I wasn't able to save my parents but their last words wants me to continue to live on and never regret about them. So I made my decision that I want to protect the ones I care about. My young brother, my friends and the people that I know, I want to protect everyone. But I know I can't always protect everyone. It's just that… I don't want to see people die in front of me."

Daniel: "Sara…"

Sara: "So, I want to protect them. That is my own will."

Daniel thought about what Sara had said.

Daniel: "Last year, I lost one of my friends in battle. His name is Otonashi. He used to be a shy guy. But he turns out to be more caring and kind to others. But he's also intelligent. Losing him was a great tragedy. I couldn't do anything to protect him. So I want to protect my friends with the power that I have. I don't want to lose anyone that is important to me too."

 _Sara: "Does this means he's a soldier? Also he said he lost a friend in battle last year? What if he's…"_

Daniel: "Huh? What's wrong?"

Sara: "It's nothing. Isn't that your friends over there?"

She pointed at Daniel's friends coming towards them and they saw Daniel and Sara.

Masato: "Ah, I found you, Daniel! Where have you been?"

Kisetsu: "We've thought we lost you."

Daniel: "It's you guys you left me behind!"

Goto: "Oh really? Then you shouldn't over talk while we were going."

Jake: "Anyway, I'm glad that you're safe."

Daniel: "I'm glad that you're all safe. Sara, I have to go now."

Sara: "Me too, those two must be waiting for me. It's been nice talking with you, Daniel. I hope we'll meet again."

Daniel: "I'm sure we'll meet again. Take care, Sara."

Daniel put out his right hand and Sara grabbed his right hand to shake.

Sara: "You too."

Sara waved at him and walked away. Daniel waved back. Daniel's friends are just looking at them.

Kisetsu: "Hey Daniel, I never know that you had a girlfriend."

Daniel: "You got it wrong! It's not like that!"

Jake: "But, did you tell her something that is not suppose to be told?"

Daniel: "Don't worry, I didn't tell her that I'm a soldier. Even if I did, she an ordinary girl."

Masato: "But what if she's not?"

Daniel: "Well… anyway let's go back to the base. Crystal is waiting for us."

* * *

Satsuma: "Nee-san!"

Mayuka: "We were about to call you, did we take that long?"

Sara: "No, not at all. In fact, I had a nice interesting wait."

Satsuma and Mayuka: "?"

Sara: "Let's get back to the Cygnus."

So they got on the car and off they went. While on their way back, Sara thought about the talk between her and Daniel.

 _Sara: "Daniel Crossheart… he must be… no, I shouldn't jump into conclusion. But if that's true, then I have to face him in battlefield to see it for myself."_


	7. Alliance that You Trust

_**I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome.**_

 **Chapter 7: Alliance that You Trust**

In the main control room, Captain Kuramitsu summoned the soldiers to explain the situation.

Gengo: "As you already know, we are currently upgrading the Cygnus. While we are on standby, I have received a message… from Zogilia."

Dio: "Zogilia?"

Gengo: "Yes, a Lieutenant Colonel of Vajra and current leader of Zogilia named Alfried Gallant has also known about the Bloody Killers and got some information of them. He wants someone from our team to receive the information."

Satsuma: "But, why us?"

Gengo: "Because we were the the ones who encountered the Bloody Killers and we know that they will come back to attack us. So he decided to give the information to us, but in person."

Fromm: "Why not send the information through the communication system? Wouldn't that be easier than sending one person to them?"

Gengo: "That's true, but he knew if he did that, someone else might also find out through the communication system. It may not just be the data information they had."

Sara: "If that's the case, I will go."

Satsuma: "Nee-san?"

Sara: "I've already met Colonel Gallant and his crew back when I was with the Solitude so it might be reasonable for me to go."

Gengo: "I see. But going alone is not an option. We may be in truce with Zogilia but there's no telling what they will do."

Sara: "Then..."

Sara looked at Dio.

Sara: "Dio, you're my partner. You are coming with me."

Dio: "Why me?"

Gengo: "That's a good idea. Dio, you will accompany Sara-kun for this mission."

Dio: "But…"

Gengo: "I know how you hate Zogilia because of the past. But now, things are different. Not everyone are like that."

Sara: "?"

He silently nodded to accept this mission. Sara was curious about what Captain Kuramitsu said.

Gengo: "All right, Sara-kun and Dio-kun. Get prepared to go."

Sara and Dio: "Roger."

After they were given orders, they were walking through a corridor to the engine room.

Sara: "Dio, back there, did something happened in the past that made you hate Zogilia?"

Dio: "That's none of your concern."

Sara: "But you still hate Zogilia, even now?"

Dio: "..."

Sara: "..."

Dio: "I'll never forgive them for what they did in the past."

Sara stayed silent for a moment. When they got on their valiancers, Sara communicate through the system in the valiancer to Dio's.

Sara: "You already met them in battle but you haven't meet them in person, right? It must be difficult since they were used to be our enemies. But I can tell you that they're not what you think they are."

Dio: "You said you've met them before, didn't you?"

Sara: "Yes, last year when I was with the Solitude. Ever since the peace between the Alliance and Zogilia, there are still some people who still don't trust Zogilia. I was pretty skeptical about them, so I wasn't sure what to expect when I met Colonel Gallant and his crew. After meeting them, I don't think they're bad at all, at least for me it's not."

Dio: "I see."

Sara: "Well then, let's go."

Their valiancers are ready to take off from the Cygnus.

Sara: "Kaons, ready to launch."

Dio: "Bradyon NEXT, let's go."

They flew off from the Cygnus and they were on their way to Vajra, Alfried Gallant Zogilia ship.

* * *

When they landed in their ship, all the Zogilian soldiers surrounded their valiancers and Colonel Gallant with his crew were waiting for them. Sara and Dio came out and Colonel Gallant was surprised.

Alfried: "Housaki Sara? I've never thought that I would be seeing you again. It's been a while."

Sara: "Likewise, Colonel Gallant."

Colonel Gallant looked at Dio and his valiancer.

Alfried: "You… are the Bradyon NEXT pilot?"

Dio: "Yes."

Alfried: "I see, so that means two years ago, you were in that battle."

Dio: "I assume that you were in that battle too?"

Alfried: "That's correct. We've met in battle but we never get to meet in person. Let me introduce myself, my name Alfried Gallant, Lieutenant Colonel of this ship, Vajra and also the current leader of Zogilia."

Dio: "My name Junyou Dio Weinberg."

Alfried: "It's nice to meet you Dio. Let's put the past behind us and hopefully we can get along."

Colonel Gallant put out his hand to do the handshake. Dio grabbed his hand and they shake their hands.

Alfried: "Well then, you two came to receive the information about the Bloody Killers, right?"

Sara: "Yes."

Alfried: "I apologise for making you two to come in person but it's very important that no one else will get it, especially the Bloody Killers."

Sara: "I understand. If you send over the information through the system, they may able to receive it and put us on a disadvantage."

Alfried: "That is exactly right, as expected from you, Sara. Tarjim, Lasha, you will escort them to the conference room. I still need to do a little task first before I can go there."

Tarjim and Lasha: "Roger!"

Alfried: "I'll see you later, we'll meet up again in the conference room."

Sara: "Understood."

Colonel Gallant walked away.

Tarjim: "Well, who would I ever thought that you would transfer to the Cygnus?"

Sara: "I have my reasons."

Tarjim: "Like what? Abandoned you're used-to-called-friends?"

Sara: "No! I hadn't abandoned them. There were a lot of things going on and Captain Remming transfer me to the Cygnus because they were having trouble…"

Tarjim: "defeating the Bloody Killers? Yeah, I know. I was just kidding."

Lasha: "Tarjim, you should really stop that. We're not enemies anymore."

Tarjim: "But what if they change their mind? We might become enemies again."

Lasha: "Like I said, stop that. I'm really sorry about this."

Sara: "No, it's alright. You don't have to apologise for him. I've already gotten used to it. You haven't changed a bit didn't you, Tarjim?"

Tarjim: "You haven't changed a tiny bit either."

Lasha: "We should go to the conference room now. Otherwise the Colonel will scold us. Let's go."

Tarjim and Lasha escort them to the conference room. While they were walking through the corridor, they were talking to each other. Lasha looked at Dio, thinking that he felt left out. So he start to speak to him.

Lasha: "Hey, Dio, is it? Two years ago, you and your coupling buddy, him and Hina disappeared along with that singularity, right? What happened to them?"

Dio: "I don't know."

Tarjim: "I don't care what happened to them. They're not going to come back, right?

Dio: "Well…"

Sara: "I'm sure there's a reason why they disappeared along with the singularity. I'm pretty sure they will come back."

Tarjim: "Reason? Like what?"

Sara: "Well… I can't answer that. But whatever it is, I feel like they didn't disappeared for no reason. They will come back one day, for sure."

Lasha: "Sara, you seem to have high hopes for them to come back. Did you happen to know them?"

Sara: "Well… I wanted to meet them. So maybe if they come back one day, I would like to meet them."

Dio: "Huh?"

Lasha: "I see, you haven't met them yet. When you talk about them, it seems like you knew about them for a long time."

Sara: "Really?"

 _Sara: "I can't tell them that I already met them. That would make me suspicious."_

Lasha: "Anyway, we're almost at the conference room so we'll wait for the Colonel from there."

Sara: "Okay."

Tarjim and Dio: "..."

* * *

When they made it to the conference room, they were waiting for Colonel Gallant to arrive. When he did, he was holding a hand-held display device and a unique storage device.

Alfried: "Sorry for making you wait."

Sara: "Don't worry, I know how busy you are as the leader, so I don't mind."

Alfried: "Well, let's get straight to the point."

He handed over the hand-held display device to Sara.

Alfried: "That's the information about the Bloody Killers. This includes their abilities, their goal and their coupling system."

Sara read the information as the display appeared. She was really surprised.

Sara: "!"

Alfried: "As you can see, their abilities are way too powerful, even for us to battle against them. They might have some kind of system that generates their bodies to be capable of handling the coupling system. We've also found out that there may be an engineer for their team. That person must be analysing the coupling system for them."

Sara: "I thought so. It was strange that they had the coupling system and I thought there would be someone monitoring them during the battle."

Alfried: "This makes us put at disadvantage. If they continue to go through their pathway, then the world will soon collapse. What's worse is that the Bloody Killers is not the only one."

Sara: "What do you mean?"

Alfried: "Look at this."

Colonel Gallant handed over the unique storage device.

Alfried: "This is the information about the unknown group who called themselves 'Reinforcers'. They originally came from Zogilia and they didn't like how the peace turns out and wants to change it. Similar to the Bloody Killers goal but Reinforcers are more brutal and violent than them. They betrayed our country and recently causing troubles for all of us. So I want to share this information to you and the people in the Cygnus, especially the Captain. I want you be aware of that."

"Reinforcers? How many of them are there?" - Sara.

Alfried: "There are six of them in a group. Luckily they don't use the coupling system but they are still dangerous. They had use an experimental system that generates their bodies to have high capabilities, which is too risky because it also means that it cost their lives. That's why I thought that the Bloody Killers might also do the same experimental system, but with the coupling system."

After listening to his explanation, Sara thoroughly thought about Colonel Gallant's explanation inside her mind to understand what's going on.

Sara: "I understand, this would be definitely useful. Thank you, Colonel Gallant."

Alfried: "No, I should be the one thanking you for coming and receiving this information. I was worried that you might not survive without this."

Sara: "You haven't changed at all, Captain Gallant. As expected from a great strategist."

Alfried: "It looks like you changed a bit since the first time we've met. Your confidence has grown. Is it because you transfer to the Cygnus?"

Sara: "No. It just… I wanted to get stronger. In order for me to do that, I have to think through and go with the flow. That's all."

Alfried: "I see, then may I ask you a question? Why do you fight? For what purpose?"

Sara: "That's…"

She remembered the time she spent with her parents.

Sara: "I want to protect the ones I cared about. I don't want to see anyone die in front of me again, like my parents."

Lasha: "Sara…"

Dio: "..."

Dio looked at Sara. He saw her pained facial expression.

Alfried: "Hmm… I understand."

He nodded.

Alfried: "Well then, you two should…"

A siren interrupted.

Announcer: "The Bloody Killers are approaching to the ship. Pilots, please proceed to the engine room and prepare for battle. I repeat…"

Lasha: "The Bloody Killers?! Since when…"

Tarjim: "Heh, they must have known. Good timing, I wanted to beat those guys."

Alfried: "It looks like the situation has changed. You two, escape from here and return back to the Cygnus. We will fight against them."

Sara: "No, I'll help you. I already know what they're like, so please. Let's fight together."

Alfried: "Sara…"

Sara: "Dio, what about you?"

Dio looked at her. He couldn't reject her appealing expression and sighed.

Dio: "I have no choice. My orders was to accompany you. You're not alone."

Sara: "Then, let's go."

* * *

The Bloody Killers are going straight to the Vajra, preparing to attack.

Jake: "It looks like they detected us."

Kisetsu: "Well, of course they would."

Daniel: "Everyone, commence in battle."

The valiancers came out from the Vajra, preparing to battle.

Tarjim: "Let's do this! I'll crush you into bits!"

Lasha: "Be careful, Tarjim. They're strong."

Tarjim: "I know!"

Alfried: "5 on 5, we're evenly match. Everyone, attack them."

Dio set up a video intercom to Sara.

Dio: "Why do you decide to fight along with them?"

Sara: "That's because… I don't think they can handle by themselves. If we didn't help, it will be 3 against 5. That puts them on a disadvantage. So, if we help, we'll be evenly match. Even though they once became our enemies, I would still help them. They are our allies now. So, I wouldn't disagree to help them. Also..."

Dio: "Is there something else?"

Sara: "I'm curious about the Bloody Killers, especially their leader. So, I'm going to fight them seriously."

They battled against each other with their valiancers. They clashed with their swords and deflected them. The Crimson and Kaons are going on 1 vs 1.

Daniel: "I thought so. A couple of messengers from the Cygnus are here to receive the information about us. But this time, I won't let go."

Sara: "Bring it on, Crimson!"

They battled each other, going hard out. They were evenly match. Then suddenly, the Crimson and Kaons slashed at the same time to each other and end up getting hurt. The cockpit was slashed opened to both of them.

Goto: "Captain!"

Dio: "Sara!"

Sara saw the pilot of the Crimson and she was shocked as her eyes are wide opened.

Sara: "D-Daniel?"

He heard her and saw her.  
Daniel: "Sara?"

They both looked at each other and surprised.

 _Sara: "So, I wasn't wrong at all. I don't believe it but…"_

Daniel: "Then, you're… the pilot of the Kaons?"

Sara: "I should say the same thing. But why? Why are you doing this?"

Daniel: "..."

He didn't know what to say.

Kisetsu: "Daniel!"

Kisetsu came to protect him. He also saw Sara.

Kisetsu: "Huh? A girl? Wait, isn't she the one…"

Dio: "Sara!"

Dio came to protect her.

Sara: "Dio!"

Dio: "Don't worry, Leave this to me-"

The missile shot Bradyon NEXT and he got partly damaged.

Dio: "!"

Sara: "Dio!"

Masato: "Don't get distracted!"

Dio: "Damn!"

Masato: "Haaaaaa!"

 _Sara: "What should I do? At this rate, Dio…"_

 _Dio: "Damn! The system is not responding properly. I can't dodge it!"_

Sara: "Dio!"

CLANG!

Sara and Dio: "!"

Masato: "W-What?"

Tarjim: "You're forgetting one thing, I'm still here!"

Masato: "Damn!"

Tarjim stopped Masato's attack. Dio was surprised as he didn't expected this.

Dio: "You…"

Tarjim: "I'm not doing this for you, you know? Just get Sara and get away from here! I'll handle this guy."

Lasha: "Dio! Are you alright?"

Dio: "Y-Yeah."

Lasha: "Leave this to us. Get Sara and take her back to the ship."

Dio: "But…"

Lasha: "Don't worry. We'll handle this somehow."

Sara: "Tarjim… Lasha…"

Lasha: "Go!"

Dio nodded and take Sara's half broken valiancer back to the ship. Sara saw Daniel as he's also taken back by Jake.

Daniel: "Let's retreat, Jake. Tell everyone to retreat."

Jake: "Roger. Everyone, retreat! That's the Captain's order!"

Masato: "Tsk, I was having fun. Can't I just defeat this guy first?"

Jake: "No! We have to go."

Kisetsu: "Come on, Masato! You heard him. There's no point fighting them! We have to go!"

Masato: "I know, I know that!"

They all flew away. Tarjim and Lasha sighed while Dio take Sara back to Vajra.

* * *

When they landed back in the engine room, they both got out of their cockpit of the valiancers. Luckily, Sara didn't get injured. They took off their helmets as they got out. Sara ran towards Dio and lean on his chest.

Sara: "I'm glad. I'm glad you're okay, Dio."

Dio was surprised as he didn't expect her to do that.

Sara: "I thought you actually die back there. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Her eyes were teary while she said that. Dio stood there and he responded…

Dio: "I did what I need to do. Don't blame yourself. You don't need to apologise."

She stopped leaning on him and take a step back.

Sara: "But still, I let you get yourself in danger. Even though I said I would protect the ones I cared about. Yet…"

She clenched her hands tightly.

Dio: "Like I said, don't blame yourself. Not everyone can keep their words every time. Beside, at least you're safe. That's a relief."

Sara: "Dio…"

They stay silent for a moment, looking at each other. Dio blushed a little.

Dio: "D-Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I did this for you."

Sara chuckled a little.

Sara: "All right, I get it."

Tarjim: "Hey, you two. Stop being so lovey-dovey."

Dio and Sara: "Huh?"

Tarjim and Lasha stand there, looking at them.

Tarjim: "If you want to be lovey-dovey to each other, do it somewhere else."

Dio: "Who said we were being lovey-dovey?"

Sara: "That's right. You got the wrong idea."

Lasha: "Anyway, I'm glad you're both safe."

Sara: "You too. Thank you for saving our lives."

Lasha: "That's what comrades are for, right?"

Dio: "It's not like I need your help."

Tarjim: "Oh really? Then you wouldn't be here right now."

Dio: "What?"

Sara: "He's right, Dio. We were in a critical situation back there. If they didn't came to save us, we wouldn't be standing right here now. So you should thank them."

Dio: "..."

Sara: "I told you before. They're not what you think they are. When you get to know them a little better, you'll understand what kind of people they are. Everyone can change. That's how it goes."

Lasha: "Dio, it's okay if you don't thank us. We only did what we wanted to do."

Tarjim: "We did?"

Lasha hit Tarjim's back with his left hand.

Tarjim: "Ouch! Err… yeah. He's right."

Dio stayed silent for a moment. Then he finally said...

Dio: "...I'm very grateful... that you save us back there…Thank you."

Tarjim and Lasha: "He thanked us."

They gave him a surprised look.

Dio: "W-What?"

Lasha: "It's nothing."

Alfried: "It looks like you're all getting along."

Colonel Gallant walked up to them.

Lasha: "Colonel! Are you alright?"

Alfried: "Yes, I'm alright. But it looks like your valiancers will need to be repair."

Colonel Gallant is looking at Bradyon NEXT and Kaons, which are damaged.

Alfried: "I'll call the Cygnus to pick you two up. I'm sorry that you got involved in this."

Sara: "No, don't apologize. It was my decision. At least everyone is safe."

Colonel Gallant nodded in agreement. As they wait for the Cygnus to come, Sara thought about Daniel after that battle.

* * *

Back at the Bloody Killers' base, Daniel got out of his valiancer with no injury. His comrades ran to him as they were worried.

Jake: "Captain! Are you alright?"

Daniel: "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you guys."

Kisetsu: "That's good. By the way, Captain…"

Kisetsu looked at Daniel with a serious expression.

Kisetsu: "That girl… it was that same girl you met earlier, isn't it?"

Daniel looked down and nodded.

Daniel: "...Yeah."

He thought about her as he didn't expect to see her again.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter. To make up for being absent for this story, I had to wrote a long chapter than usual so hopefully it's not too long. Remember, feedback is always welcome!**_


	8. Invasion Attack of Reinforcers

_**I do NOT own the BC characters and the materials except my OCs and my own story. Feedback is always welcome.**_

 **Chapter 8: Invasion Attack of Reinforcers**

The Cygnus came to pick up Sara and Dio, along with their damaged valiancers. Captain Kuramitsu and Colonel Gallant met and had a conversation. While Colonel Gallant explained the situation to Captain Kuramitsu, Sara and Dio were sent back to the Cygnus. The crew members of Cygnus came to check up of them as they were worried after what happened.

Satsuma: "Nee-san, Dio. Are you two alright?"

Sara: "We're fine. Sorry for making you worry."

Satsuma: "I heard that the Bloody Killers attacked the Vajra. Seeing that your valiancers are damaged, it must have been tough."

They looked at the damaged valiancers. Don Naher, the chief mechanic on the Cygnus came towards them.

Don: "That's right. Just by looking at your valiancers, it must have been hard. Luckily, we got the parts to repair them. This will be no problem from what we experience. We'll get them repair as soon as possible."

Sara bowed to him as she apologizes.

Sara: "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

Don: "Don't worry about it, Sara. This is no trouble at all. Everyone makes mistakes. Beside, I wouldn't be a mechanic for nothing."

Don went back to repair their valiancers. Then, Ogisaka Saburota, who is responsible for the Cygnus's engine management came to lecture them.

Saburota: "Now listen you two! Just because you came back safely, it doesn't mean you can get away with this. The Bloody Killers may be tough, but you two need to become stronger than them."

Elvira: "Now, now. Don't be too harsh on them. They just got back from the battle. Let them rest for today."

Elvira walked to them as they were being lectured. Saburota stopped and listened to her.

Saburota: "All right. But if this continues, there's no telling when those guys will defeat us."

Sara: "I understand. I'll try harder next time."

Saburota: "Dio, what do you say?"

Dio: "Understood."

As Saburota walked away, Elvira had something she wanted to ask them.

Elvira: "Sara, Dio. I wanted to check your emphater to see if your waveforms are affected. Will you please come with me?"

They nodded and followed her to the lab.

* * *

As they were being scanned, Elvira checked their waveforms with her assistant, Mayuka. They discovered that Sara was perfectly compatible with the coupling system. Her waveform matches the standard by 100%.

Mayuka: "This is the same as Aoba."

Elvira: "Yeah, their waveforms are perfectly compatible with the coupling system. However…"

Elvira checked Dio's waveform that turn out to be a surprise for her.

Elvira: "T-This is…"

Mayuka: "What's wrong?"

Elvira: "Dio's waveform didn't deviate this time. In fact, it increased when Sara did the coupling with him."

Mayuka: "Does this mean that Dio will be able to the coupling with Fromm and the other couplers?"

Elvira: "Normally, it's impossible to do the coupling with multiple couplers. However, this is a special case. Mayuka-chan, do you remember that those three did the coupling together back then?"

Mayuka: "Yes, I remembered ."

Elvira: "If Dio and Sara are able to do it with other couplers, then it's possible that they can do it. Sara, you really are…"

Sara: "Are you finish?"

Elvira: "Yes, there are no casualties so you're both fine."

Sara: "I see…"

Elvira: "You two can rest for today."

As they were dismissed, Elvira continues to analyse their emphater. She also told Mayuka to be dismissed.

Elvira: "Mayuka-chan, you can take a rest as well. I want to research more for a while on my own."

Mayuka: "Are you sure, Elvira-san?"

Elvira: "Don't worry, there's something I want to look up. Once I'm done, I'll make sure I'll get a good rest."

Mayuka: "Yes…"

* * *

Satsuma is walking his way through the corridors to the cafeteria. While he was on his way, he saw Mayuka came out from the lab. She sighed and noticed him there.

Satsuma: "Hey, Mayuka-chan. Are you finished with your work?"

Mayuka: "Ah, yes… Elvira-san told me to take a rest and let her do her research alone."

Satsuma: "I see. If you're free, would you like to come with me to the cafeteria? I'm sure you must be hungry after your work."

Mayuka: "Well… I am a bit hungry… Okay, I'll go."

Mayuka smiled at him. Seeing her smile made Satsuma blushed a little.

Satsuma: "T-Then, let's get going."

They both walk together to the cafeteria. While they were walking, Mayuka asked him about Sara.

Mayuka: "Satsuma-kun, does Sara-san do some sort of training before she became a coupler?"

Satsuma: "Let's see… Back at the Solitude, Nee-san and I did some training on how to battle properly. This guy named Flynn trained us. He was strict at first but he turned out to be kind. When we first did our coupling, everyone was surprised because we did it perfectly for the first time."

Mayuka: "Really?"

Satsuma: "Yeah. But after some research according to Doctor Lamigard, the medical specialist and a Special Service Agent for the Solitude, Nee-san was way better than me. I've realized it too. Nee-san continues to improve better than ever. I'm jealous of her. But, I'd admired her. That's why I want to become stronger to help her."

Mayuka: "You really cared for your older sister."

Satsuma: "Yeah. Anyway, what about you? Did you have someone you cared about?"

Mayuka: "That's…"

She remembered flashbacks of Aoba.

Mayuka: "Yes, but that person is not here anymore."

Satsuma: "Did something happen to that person?"

Mayuka: "Do you remember? When Sara-san asked about Aoba-san and Hina-san?"

As he remembered that day, he suddenly realizes it.

Satsuma: "The one you cared about… was it Aoba?"

She nodded and blushed.

Satsuma: "Did you have a crush on him?"

Mayuka: "...Yes…"

Satsuma felt his heart is heavy. But, he respects her feelings. Though he now knows that Mayuka has feelings towards Aoba, he didn't want to show his feelings. He smiled at her.

Satsuma: "I see… Then, if one day that they will come back, would you be happy?"

Mayuka: "Yes. It's been two years since that battle. If it's possible, I will be happy to see them again."

Satsuma: "Let's hope they will come back as soon as possible."

Mayuka: "Yes!"

As she gave a cheerful smile, Satsuma smiled at her.

* * *

Sara went to the main control room. As she came in, Anessa Rossetti, a Corporal tasked as an operator aboard the Cygnus and an assistant for Elvira was there, checking if anything happens on the monitor. Anessa noticed Sara had came in.

Anessa: "Sara-chan! Are you looking for the Captain?"

Sara: "Yes, but it seems he's not back yet."

Anessa: "Well, he should be back soon. He just finished discussing with the Colonel."

Sara: "I see. Then, I'll wait for him. Anything unusual happens?"

Anessa: "Nope. Nothing happens. It's boring when I'm just looking at the monitor while the Captain or Lieutenant Commander are not here. I'm glad you came."

Anessa stretched her arms and sighed.

Sara: "Where's the Lieutenant Commander?"

Anessa: "She's going to assist the Captain back to the ship. By the way…"

She looked at Sara with a mischievous look.

Anessa: "What did you think of Dio?"

Sara: "Dio? Well… he's kind of harsh, but he's obedient when he follows orders."

Anessa: "Heh… are you sure you don't have feelings for him?"

Sara blushed as she said that.

Sara: "H-Huh? I-It's not like that!"

Anessa: "Hehe. Don't worry about it, I was joking. Although you two seem to get along well. So I thought you two have feelings for each other."

Sara: "R-Really? Well, I don't hate him."

Anessa: "So you like him?"

Sara: "I-I guess so… But like I said, it's not like that!"

Gengo: "It looks you two are having fun."

Anessa and Sara just noticed Captain Kuramitsu and Lieutenant Commander Kleinbeck as they didn't know they came in.

Sara: "C-Captain."

Gengo: "Don't worry about it. It's nice to be young."

Sara: "S-So how was the conversation with Colonel Gallant?"

Gengo: "It was fine, he told everything about what happened. He also told me you had something you need to show me."

Sara: "Y-Yes, he gave me this to give this to you."

Sara grabbed out the unique storage device from her pocket that Colonel Gallant gave to her, containing the information about the Bloody Killers and the Reinforcers.

Gengo: "Alright, let's see what we have here."

* * *

After Sara had explained the information of the Bloody Killers and Reinforcers to the Captain, he was silent.

Gengo: "Hmm… this is going to be tough as I thought. First the Bloody Killers, now Reinforcers. What do you think, Sara-kun?"

As Sara thought about it for the moment, she responded:

Sara: "Since Reinforcers came from Zogilia, I don't think the Bloody Killers and Reinforcers are working together. Colonel Gallant said that Reinforcers was more violent than them. It's possible that the Bloody Killers refer to them as their enemy. That's why the alliance between them is not possible. If Reinforcers are looking for strong opponents, we may be their target since we managed to defend ourselves from the Bloody Killers. At least, that's what I think."

Gengo: "I see… If that's the case, we should be prepared for them."

Suddenly, Anessa spotted six light readings on the radar.

Anessa: "Captain! Six readings are coming towards us!"

Gengo: "Put it on display."

Anessa displayed the view of what the readings are. 6 valiancers are coming towards the Cygnus.

Gengo: "Speak of the devil…"

Sara: "They're here."

Gengo: "Lene, warn the others about this."

Lene: "Understood."

Gengo: "Sara-kun, go straight away to prepare for battle."

Sara: "Roger!"

Sara ran to the engine room while Lieutenant Commander Kleinbeck announce the warning on the speakers.

* * *

When Sara made it to the engine room, her valiancer is repaired.

Don: "Man, at a time like this. Well, it's repaired so go on ahead."

Sara: "Thank you very much."

She got in her valiancer to prepare for battle. She saw Dio coming into his valiancer. They made contact through the intercom.

Dio: "Sara, don't tell me it's the Reinforcers coming here?"

Sara: "Unfortunately, it's them. We have to protect the Cygnus, no matter what. If what Colonel Gallant said is true, we have to be careful."

Satsuma and Fromm pops up in the intercom as well.

Satsuma: "Don't worry Nee-san, we can do this."

Fromm: "He's right. All we have to do is to stop them."

Sara nodded, and they were ready to lift off.

While the Cygnus was flying through the sky, Reinforcers are heading towards it. The valiancers from the Cygnus took off and commence in battle. Before Sara can attack, one of the members of Reinforcers attack her with the sword. She successfully blocked it with her sword and clashed. That member is the leader of Reinforcers named Soran, piloting his valiancer called Apollo.

Soran: "Huh, not bad. But can you try this?"

He shoots at Sara with his missiles and quickly tries to go close in combat. Sara continues to dodge it with Kaons and also shoots missiles at him. When she realized he was trying to get close to her, she quickly dodged the attack and continues to shoot him.

 _Sara: "He's fast but also strong. He keeps trying to get close to me. Then I will also do the same!"_

She tried to do the same method as him. As she did, they were evenly match.

While they were having their own battle, the other pilots of the Cygnus continues to do their best at fighting against the rest of the Reinforcers. Back at the Cygnus, Anessa check the valiancer unit damages.

Anessa: "Kaons is at 30% damaged. The other valiancers seem to be at 20% damaged."

Tusais: "Ah, five more valiancers are coming here!"

Tusais Framboise, a bridge crew member responsible of the Cygnus radar saw five readings on the radar.

Gengo: "The Bloody Killers are here as well? What worst luck we have."

As the Bloody Killers appeared, this time they didn't go for the Cygnus. Instead, they started to attack Reinforcers. Everyone was surprised to see them attack at them.

Gengo: "Well, this is unexpected. Looks like Sara-kun was right."

Daniel with his Crimson saw Kaons and Apollo fighting each other. He intervened and protected Kaons.

Sara: "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

Daniel: "Sorry Sara, there's something I need to find out with these guys. If those rumors are true, I need to test their skills."

Crimson started to fight against Apollo. Sara didn't want to be left out so she helped him.

Sara: "Don't leave me out of this. I can fight too."

So Crimson and Kaons are both fighting against Apollo. Soran doesn't seem pleased.

Soran: "Tch. Two against one? That's unfair. But, this is going to be interesting."

He smirked and shows off his skills. While they were battling each other, the rest of the Bloody Killers attacked the rest of the Reinforcers, ignoring the pilots of the Cygnus.

Satsuma: "Why are the Bloody Killers are here?"

Fromm: "Probably they came here because of the Reinforcers. They're not attacking us, so they seem to be focus on fighting against them."

Jarl: "What should we do?"

Lee: "That's obvious. Look at Sara. She's still fighting against the leader, so we should fight as well."

Dio: "That's right. Don't space out."

The pilots of the Cygnus helped the Bloody Killers fight against the Reinforcers. They managed to do some partial damages on them. As Soran noticed that his comrades are in danger, he decided to order them to retreat.

Soran: "This is no good. Everyone, retreat for now. That's an order."

As the Reinforcers tried to escape, Sara wanted to stop them.

Sara: "I won't let you escape!"

She tried to attack Apollo. However, he blocked it and damaged Kaons' back, which also damaged the engine.

Sara: "Damn it! I let my guard down. It's not responding."

She tried to move her valiancer but it's not responding. She started to fall from the sky.

Satsuma: "Nee-san!"

Dio saw her falling, and he went after her to reach her, even though his valiancer is partially damaged.

Dio: "Sara!"

Soran looked at them going down and left to retreat.


End file.
